


chasing love

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sapphic September 2018, they're like 12 and 13, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Turning up for the Quidditch tryouts in her second year is one of the best decisions Katie has ever made in her life.





	chasing love

**Author's Note:**

> [Sapphic September 2018](https://golden-queen-writes.tumblr.com/post/177602640443/sapphic-september-2018)  
>  Day 10: OT3 or “Make a wish”

Turning up for the Quidditch tryouts in her second year is one of the best decisions Katie has ever made in her life. She just wants to _move_ , now that the local soccer team is no longer an option.

(Don’t get her wrong, she loves magic, but would a soccer team or even just a place to play for fun be that much to ask for? Given all that magic can do, she does not think so.)

But in the end, the fact that she can burn all of her energy on something other than homework again and temporarily loose herself in the activity is not what makes the decision so perfect.

No, that are her teammates, especially her fellow chasers. Sure, Oliver and the twins are great – and so is Harry – but Angelina and Alicia were something special.

After all, none of the boys stay awake all night to talk with her near the fire in the common room, huddling together under blankets, regret it the next morning, and vow to never do this again only to repeat the whole thing less than a week later.

None of the boys have these lingering touches – like hugs that last just a moment longer than they need to – or the glances exchanged between the three of them every moment they get the chance to.

They are not the ones that share awkward kisses with Katie one night – made awkward only by the fact that there are three of them and the logistics of that take a bit of working around – and every day from that point forward.

No, the ones who do that are Angelina and Alicia. Katie could not have loved her decision to try Quidditch more if she wanted to, because that had been the thing to bring them all together.


End file.
